


night exists for more than sleep

by rosewitchx



Series: "it's a hoot that you don't get why we need this." [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Trailer, Canon Compliant, Everyone is Dead, Gen, I HOPE IT ISNT THO, I really am sorry, I'm Sorry, Infinity Gauntlet, Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, Pain, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Redemption, Self-Sacrifice, Short, Snow, The Statesman (Marvel), The Tesseract (Marvel), loki deserves better, rip in spaghetti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 05:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14049669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosewitchx/pseuds/rosewitchx
Summary: he looks ahead. thanos looms above (and thor is within his grasp, struggling, hurt, powerless against that monster, he can't beat him, how can anyone hope to stop him), a wicked grin spread across his face. he waits, expectantly."i surrender," loki says.





	night exists for more than sleep

"stop."

loki's hands have never trembled this much, he thinks. there's a knot in his throat and he almost trips ( _over a dead asgardian_ ) as he steps forward. 

( _the tesseract burns on his hand. he wants that terrible, terrible thing away from him._ )

he looks ahead. thanos looms above ( _and thor is within his grasp, struggling, hurt, powerless against that monster, he can't beat him, how can anyone hope to stop him_ ), a wicked grin spread across his face. he waits, expectantly.

"i surrender," loki says. "i will give it to you. but you must my brother live."

he raises the tesseract and offers it to him. thor looks at him like he's lost his damn mind.

maybe he has. it's hard to tell. a month ago, he'd have easily let thor perish to save his own skin. then again, a month ago he was king of asgard. asgard didn't even exist anymore.

(it's not the place, _thor would've told him_ , it's the people,  _but the people are dead too, and he doesn't know where banner is, and he's all that stands before thanos and the infinity stone he_ knows  _it's inside the cosmic cube._ )

( _and maybe he **is**  sorry. for failing his brother, his people. his friends._)

"no tricks," thanos warns him, thor still under his iron grip. loki nods and shivers; he can feel the tip of corvus glaive's spear near his neck, the scornful eyes of the black order behind him. slowly, he unsheaths brunnhilde's sword ( _the one he'd hidden underneath his cape, the one he'd taken from her cold body and killed a thousand attackants with_ ) and tosses it to the floor, in front of the mad giant.

he looks at his brother.

thor opens his mouth, absolutely terrified; he wants to say a lot of things. he wants to call loki an idiot. tell him to run. tell him to, _i don't know_ , turn into a snake or something. use the tesseract and escape. warn the others. he wants to, he suddenly realizes, tell him that he loves him. that he's proud of being his brother. for a moment, their eyes meet, and loki's swell with tears.

but all that comes out from the king's lips is a breathless wheeze as thanos grabs the tesseract and crushes it in his hand. 

thor falls to the floor, groaning. and loki braces himself.

because he remembers. he knows what will happen.

there is no realm, no barren moon, no crevasse where he can't find him. 

but he is loki of asgard. burdened with glorious purpose. 

he is (not) ready.

"i'm sor—" he starts, but the words get ripped away from his throat as he is struck by the gauntlet. and everything turns black.

 

when thor returns to what's left the statesman, he tears up.

it's snowing.

**Author's Note:**

> rip loki (965-2018) he was crushed by a giant raisin  
> YALL I FEAR FOR MY LITTLE BLUE BABY ICICLE.   
> anyway the new infinity war trailer??? when thor zaps the thunder. this might b a stretch but listen  
> there's kinda like snow in the background.  
> JUST SAYIN.............................................................................  
> also. can we talk about the black panther soundtrack? because i'm crying and i refuse to believe it's due to my own instability. better blame killmonger's death score  
> anyway i'm sorry. loki redemption better happen or we riot
> 
>  
> 
> i need to sleep. i can't live on coffee for the rest of the semester, i'm so gonna die


End file.
